ABSTRACT, Proteomics Core (PC) The Indiana University School of Medicine (IUSM) Proteomics Core (PC) is a mass spectrometry (MS)-centric protein analysis center with extensive expertise in affinity-purification mass spectrometry methods and quantitative proteomics. IUSM has recently purchased two state-of-the-art mass spectrometers, two ultra high- pressure liquid chromatography systems, and a variety of ionization sources to facilitate innovative application of proteomics methods to basic and clinical research questions for all researchers at IUSM, particularly IU Simon Cancer Center (IUSCC) members. Our central goal is to apply and develop state-of-the-art proteomics methods to measure system-wide changes in protein biology, as it relates to cancer biological questions. The proteomics core and IUSCC leadership have developed the following specific aims to meet the critical needs of IUSCC members for proteomics services: Specific Aim 1: To provide IUSCC users with state-of-the art proteomics services with a focus on global proteome and phosphoproteome profiling; Specific Aim 2: To develop leading edge proteomics services in chemoproteomics to facilitate drug discovery and drug characterization in IUSCC; Specific Aim 3: To expand affinity-purification MS analysis for identification of high-confidence interacting proteins; and Specific Aim 4: To develop, provide, and/or organize educational opportunities related to proteomics technologies, experimental design and data analysis.